Sun Of War
by A. Cicero
Summary: The arrow flew through the air and hit the target with a silent thwack. Silent cheers erupted from all around me as the lurched in to boost me upon their shoulders. A lone, bronze figure clapped slowly, winked at me and disappeared, with out a trace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Really wish I did though, WAIT! I'm going to need a sack, some rope, a shovel and a bunny rabbit. Don't ask why I need a bunny rabbit, I just need it to steal Percy Jackson...**

**And could y'all please cut me some slack on grammar, I'm gonna attempted 3rd person POV:)**

Seven years ago...

A small girl lay on a thin cot, tossing and turning, and muttering through a nightmare. The child woke with a scream and sat on the thin pallet, panting. The girl's golden hair was plastered to her forehead and grey eyes as stormy as the sky outside were opened wide with fear. A woman came in and comforted the girl, rubbing her back, whispering things only the child would understand. The child signed her answer and slid back under the blankets and fell asleep instantaneously. The woman picked the frail form up and ran from the alley to Mt. Olympus.

Modern enough to not be seven years ago...  
A golden haired girl sat in the back struggled to stay awake during a tedious lecture by her English teacher. The classroom was filled with bleary eyed girls passing clandestine notes across the classroom. One such note landed on the desk of the golden haired, grey eyed girl. She looked down and carefully opened it. Loopy handwriting spelled out the words: "since you are deaf could you teach all of us sign language?" The girl looked over at the culprits and flashed an obscene gesture in their direction. The girls laughed and returned the favor. The commotion drew the teacher's attention. The angry woman handed detention slips out to the giggling entourage, led by a red head with many freckle.

The Irishwoman was forced to sit away from her passé or suffer the consequences, and the red head did not have perfect either, it was sit in a different seat of be expelled, sadly she chose the to sit away from her BFFs and sit, unfortunately by the blonde. The distraught girl was tormented day and night by the freckle faced Irishgirl. The blonde was not the person you looked at when you walked into a room, she wears her hair down, so she can hide her face when she wishes to. The blonde was tall and athletic , the sorts she dedicated herself to where martial arts and archery. Her name is Andrea Helios, age detested her name with all of the loathing she could muster and wished to be called Andy. Andy was never normal, she was not eccentric though, there was just a certain quality no one could put their finger on, something that unnerves everyone she meets. It isn't the fact that she is deaf that makes her different, it is the way she stares at you, her grey eyes hide almost everything about her, but they tell you one thing, she will do whatever she can to help you. Her stormy gaze can heal your soul, her fingers your wounds, and her laugh will stitch together your heart. Andy Helios was never normal, she was a daughter of Athena, given as a gift to a barren follower. The woman was desperate when her child, Athena's fell deathly ill, panicked, the mother brought her child to Apollo who healed her, but at a terrible price, the mother had to give her life force to the child so that the girl might live through what Apollo would do. Apollo marked the child as his own. The touch of the god would have killed the child if it were not for the dead woman who laid at Apollo's feet. Her name was Laurel, descendant of Daphne, his first love.

**Wadja think? Yes? No? Maybe? I really wanna know!  
Ever odd,  
A. Cicero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, still don't own it, all I own are a variety of bruises and cuts from my attempted kidnapping of Percy Jackson. Let the writing commence!**

Daphne ran from Apollo, who loved none, for her heart was as cold as the rocks in the riverbed of her father, a river guardian. Laurel, a dryad, had been a disguised as a mortal for as long as she could remember. Athena had taken her in to protect her from Apollo, who, like all Gods was way too good at holding a grudge against those who do them wrong. The dryad longed for a child, but she was barren, unable to hold a child from her own body. Athena, takin pity on the nymph she practically raised, blessed her with a child of her own. Of their owns, for the child was of Athena as well. When the child was six years old, she became deathly ill. The child was unable to communicate with her mouth or hear with her ears. Even though much nectar and ambrosia was risked, the child became no better. The dryad and her child where evicted a time before and the woman did not possess the money for a hospital. The woman was desperate, so, she went to the God that she never thought she would turn to. Apollo. Laurel raced to Olympus and entered the dwelling of Apollo, cold and shaking, she seat the child at his feet and begged for the healing of her daughter. The god knew that healing was only possible if another life was given for the child's. Laurel let her life force go and gave it to the child, whose breathing had slowed to a near stop. The child lay on the brink of death, without warning, life flowed into the frail figure and a golden light encased it, caressed it, became it. The child was marked by Apollo, but was a gift of Athena. As it was said, Andy was never normal, even for demigod standards.

**I love writing fanfictions! They're like, epic! I have nothing else to say.  
Ever odd,  
A. Cicero**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own it just as much as I did last time, just for those of you really wanted to know.**

Andy was being shipped off to some camp over the summer, while the rest of the world seemed to be going off on yachts to the caribbean or private planes to France. Andy was going to Long Island Sound to an old rundown camp that- it was so boring to Andy she didn't even read the rest of the brochures, and Andrea Pallas Helios reads everything. No question.

That day was when Andy went to her first tutoring session for Latin, it was with the new teacher, who have us each a mythological name, he told them all to call him Chiron. Andy was Lyrinx, the musical nymph whom Pan fell madly in love with. No one knew his pretense on these, he judged our appearances and personalitys in his decision, the Irishgirl was Atlanta, another boy Paris and jock was called Hercules.

Andy knocked on the door to Chiron's office and entered silently, the floorboards barely making a sous as she stepped on them. She sat as far away as she could from the teacher, far enough to see his lips move and understand him. Andy waved and pulled out her Latin book. Chiron shook his head, saying "not today, Lyrinx." Andy nodded and places in her backpack. Chiron then said, "Today you are going to speak"

Andy's jaw dropped she shook her head frantically, her grey eyes huge with fear and doubt. Chiron continued: "when there is only two of us, you will speak, not sign"

Dumbfounded the girl nodded. And whispered "yes, sir."

The teacher smiled approvingly and began to quiz her on all her basic knowledge of latin and mythology. She answered question after question correctly until his lips moved, saying something she couldn't understand. She shook her head and watched his lips again. Nothing made sense. She spoke and said "what are you saying?" Andy spike haltingly, but her word never wavered. She just sat there as she understood nothing that was being said and stood up to leave. Chiron signed what he had said: never forget what you have learned, Daphne. Andy knit her brows, perplexed and left the room still puzzling over what the teacher had signed in Greek sign language. Andy never learned it, but she somehow knew every word said.

Andy thought none of it during all of the choking exams, until she revue Ed her Latin exam back saying, in Greek, never forget what you have learned, Daphne. Andy will never be normal.

**I'm am pooped, enough writing for tonight! Love my loyal readers!**

**Ever odd,  
A. Cicero**


	4. Chapter 4

**I STILL don't own it. Thank you for pointing that out.**

The final day of school dawned upon Heatherwood School for Ladies. No one did any thing that day, except gossip and cuss every other word. Andy walked by all of the girls and receives all sorts of insults and obscenities from the girls around her. The Irishgirl stepped on front of her and slapped her face. Andy did not react with the squeal the other girl expected. Andy reacted with a flurry of blows that where a reflex when she was cruelly touched by another being. Andy stepped over the Irishgirl and walked away, all eyes trained on her. In many people's opinions, Andy was hot. She had somehow gotten a hold of some short shorts and a body hugging shirt that people never knew she owned. Andy was a goody two shoes. She was never out of uniform. Until today. Andy left school early upon account of her clothes. Now she could catch the bus to Long Island, if she ran.

And run she did, Andy sprinted faster than a lot of Olympic runners, and she practically outran the sun. Leaping onto the bus, she found the quietest seat to eat her lunch; then again, every seat is the quietest one for her.

Andy reached Long Island Sound and saw no camp, just a field of strawberries, until people with swords sprinted from nowhere telling and making unseemly noise. "What the..."

**It's short, yep, but I gotta get ready for school and our Washington DC school trip!  
Ever odd,  
A. Cicero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: if I owned it , I wouldn't have to put a disclaimer, right?  
Appia is talking in third person. Appia says enjoy the TV show inside your head. Yes, Appia knows she is weird.**

The silent hullabaloo unfolded in front of Andy's eyes. A group of campers, some in armor, some not ran towards a dilapidated pine tree. A fuzzy golden bath mat had been sling over the lowest branch. Two girls and a boy where beside the tree, one girl had her head in the other girls lap, and the boy knelt next the the sitting girl, his jaw agape. The group of campers parted like the red sea as a centaur walked up to the trio. The centaur looked suspiciously like Andy's Latin teacher. And slowly began to slip away from the group, since all where to concentrated on the black clad girl who lay on the grass.

Andy never had good luck, not even the normal amount of luck, she had the worst luck imaginable. Andy had wandered into a particularly dark forest and ran into a living tree. The bark writhed as a dryad emerged from the inner core of the tree. Andy barely stifled a scream as dryads ganged her up upon. The nymphs yanked the girls arms behind her back and dragged her to the edge of the forest, where girl's bag and the girl were rudely deposited. A blonde girl stood in front of where the other blonde knelt. A girl clad in black stood with a shield on her arm. The blonde screamed.

**I love cliff hangers. Y'all don't though mwahahahaha!  
Ever odd,  
A. Cicero**


End file.
